Midnight Stars make a wish
by jisko2ijsko
Summary: sasori has a very hard time, one day he looks up at the sky, and makes a wish. he gets what he wishes for. it is better then it sounds.


***^~._.~^*^~._.~^*^~._.~^*^~._.~^* Midnight Stars *^~._.~^*^~._.~^*^~._.~^*^~._.~^***

***~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~* Make A Wish *~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~-~_~***

Red eyes stare up at the ceiling. There was a knock on the door, 'yes?' the door opens and a woman around the 60 walks in, 'I am going to sleep now…' the eyes turn back to the ceiling. 'I just thought I would tell you.' The woman signs and closes the door again. The boy didn't look away from the ceiling, trying his hardest to fight the sleep. He knows that as soon as he closes his eyes that the dreams would come back and he couldn't deal with those anymore. But the sleep was coming closer, and it was winning. The boy closes his eyes.

_As soon as his eyes are close, did the world change, he wasn't in his room anymore. He sits in a car. A man with red hair was driving and a woman with brown hair has her face turned towards him. The woman smiles, 'where are we going to?' he hears himself say, 'we are going to the zoo.' Answers the woman with a smile, the man behind the wheel turns his head to look at his sons face. The boy smiles towards his parents. He looks up and sees the headlights coming closer. The boy didn't know how to shout. He closes his eyes, and hopes that everything would be okay._

_The boy wakes up in a white room, he looks around. He lies on a bed. He sees his grandma next to him talking to some other woman he doesn't know, 'grandma? Where am I?' the woman looks away from the other woman, 'Sasori! Thank god you are alright! You are in a hospital.' Sasori looks around, 'where are mom and dad?' the woman was about to answer when a man walks in, 'Chiyo Akasuna?' the woman nods, 'I have sad news about mister Akasuna and lady Akasuna, we weren't be able to help them.' The room starts to disappear. Sasori feels himself float away._

The red eyes open ones again, this time in his room. Sasori sighs; it had been 5 years since that day. He was 15 now and still does he have those dreams. Every time he would close his eyes he would see that day, it doesn't matter when, where or even what he had done the day before always the same dream. Sasori looks around his room. The walls are black and the door is white, there is a desk in the room, full with school work. On his walls hang his puppets. There also is a bookcase in his room and a closet, but those are both red. The floor was from a dark colour wood. His bed was also red. He had one window in his room. Sasori looks at the clock on his desk; it was only half past eleven. To early too wake up. But to late too work on one of his puppets.

He rises out of his bed, looks around the room one more time and walks towards the window. 'I need to get out.' He mutters to himself. He couldn't take the door, then would his grandmother wake up and the hell would start, no. it was better if he uses the window. He sits in the windowsill and looks down. His room was on the second floor so he had to be careful with climbing down. Good thing there was a tree close by his window. Sasori jumped in the tree and let him sink down the tree. After a few minutes was he in the garden. He starts his journey.

He walks past his old house. It was weird that he was still living in the same town, and that everything fells so unknown for him. After that horrible day had he moved in with his grandmother, who lives just a few blocks away from where he lived. He didn't have to change schools or anything. He didn't need to leave his friends behind. Sasori stops with walking and looks around, he was on the star hill. He looks up staring at the stars while his mind wanders off.

After his parents' death had he stayed away from school for 6 months. When he had come back there was everything different for him. Sasori always had been popular, always the best in class. But after the accident did everything change. He didn't want to be around people anymore, he was still the best in class, but he just wasn't the same. He was less alive. His friends gave up there hopes for him and left him alone in the darkness.

Sasori shakes his head, 'stop thinking back, the past can't be changed.' Sasori looks at the stars ones more, the stars where always there. They didn't leave him. He saw one big star. Shinning bright in the sky, one other memory comes back.

_Sasori turns towards his mother, 'mommy!' the woman turns towards the 5 year old, 'yes Sasori?' Sasori run towards his mother, 'how did you and daddy met?' the mother smiles, 'that is a very weird story Sasori.' Sasori waited, showing that he wants to know anyway. The woman smiles at her son, 'well, when I was younger was I always alone. One day I went towards the star hill, I looked up at the stars and wished that I would meet my true love, the next day nothing changed, but I didn't give up on my dream. And for the following two weeks did I go there every night, and at midnight did I wish it, every night the exact same wish. When I was about to make the wish again three weeks later, was there a man. He turned towards me and smiled.' Sasori's father was the next one to talk, ' "I am sorry, I didn't know that this place was already token, I will be finished in a moment." I said, after I was done did we start to talk. And there was a little click' the mother smiled, 'I made my wish, and it came true, never give up on your wishes sasori' the small redhead nodded at his parents._

Sasori was still staring at the stars; he rises again, brought his hands up in a little prey stance and closes his eyes. He stops, what was he going to wish for? What did he want? Sasori didn't have to think long, 'I wish, for a friend, who doesn't care about who I am. who will stay with me, and who will be there when I need him.' Sasori opens his eyes again and looks up at the stars. He starts to feel very tired, his eyes closes and he falls back on the grass, in a dreamless sleep.

The sun starts to rise, which had in turn that the sky turns a light colour of blue. Sasori opens his eyes. He blinks a few times before he remembers that he should go home before chiyo wakes up. He jumps on his feet and runs back home. After a few minutes was he back in the garden, he climbs in the tree up to his window. "thank god I left it open" Sasori thought to himself, and when he was inside he pulled his shirt out and lay down on his bed, as soon as he was lying there did he hear his grandmother open her bedroom door. He heard her walk and she opened his bedroom door, 'Sasori? Are you awake?' Sasori held his mouth shut, if he would say anything she would hear that he had been running. 'Breakfast will be downstairs. I hope that you slept well…' and she closed the door. Sasori stares at the ceiling.

Later that day, when Sasori was in class, did Sasori remember that he HADN'T dreamed that night, to be more correct, he hadn't had the dream for the whole day. Normally would Sasori fall asleep in the class and he would have the dream. But every time he did fell asleep he didn't dream, just a dreamless sleep. He thought it was nice, but Sasori wondered, how was it possible?

After school did Sasori walk home, while he was walking was he still thinking, "maybe I think about this to much…" he thought to himself. But then again, he ALWAYS had the dream, what was different? Sasori opened the door of his house, chiyo wasn't there today, something with some club she was part of, and Sasori walked towards his room. As soon as he was inside his room he locked his door and sat down behind his desk with puppet parts. He picked up a hand that needed some work and started to carve. The time fly by and before he knew it did he hear the front door open, 'Sasori! I am home.' Sasori didn't response and just went on with his work. Without noticing it did the time past for the redhead. Before he knew it was it already 10 o'clock. He heard his grandmother knock on the door, 'Sasori? I want to talk' Sasori's hands paused above the puppet's arm; he waited for the woman to continue. 'Sasori, I know this is hard for you… but it was so long ago, it is time to move on. I think it is time to-' 'you really think that?' chiyo stopped with talking when Sasori spoke, 'is it really time to forget, can you really forget about them?' chiyo stayed quiet and Sasori tss'ed and said 'that is what I thought, when you forget them I will too, but you won't forget them, and either will I.' and the talk stopped there, chiyo sighed and left the boy alone.

Sasori checked the time, only to see that it was already half past eleven. Sasori rose as quiet as he could and opened his window ones more. He looked outside; making sure nobody saw him and climbed down again. When he was on the grass floor did he look around ones more, after that started he to walk towards the star hill. After 15 minutes was he there, he looked around, it never changed here. There weren't many people who came here, and if they came it would be at day time. Which Sasori thought was stupid from them, why would it be called star hill if it was only beautiful in the daytime? But thanks to that it was still the same as he had always remembers; it hadn't changed since the first time he got here with his parents.

Sasori looked up at the sky with stars and looked for the same big star from the night before, he spotted it quickly, and brought his hands up in a silent pray and closes his eyes. He took a deep breath and said: 'I wish, for a friend, who doesn't care about who I am. Who will stay with me, and who will be there when I need him.' He opened his eyes and dropped his hands. The redhead turned his eyes towards the stars, "… the star looks… bigger" he thought, he slowly sat down on the damp grass and kept staring at it, "it is probably my imagination." After that did he fell in a dreamless sleep.

.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.*Three weeks later*.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.-~-.

It was five before twelve; red eyes looked away from his watch. He runs into the park and up the star hill, only to stop. There stood someone looking up at the stars. The person had heard the other and turned around. Sasori looked the person before him over; he wore a jacket, with grey sleeves. The body part of the jacket had three colours, yellow, grey and orange/brown. He had the jacket open so you could see that he wore a green shirt under need it. He had dark blue skinny jeans on and a brown belt. The boy had long blond hair which was almost yellow. It reached his lower back, while a part of it was held up in a ponytail on the top of his head. He had blue eyes which were lighter then the sky behind him. He had a smile on his face and he had raised one eyebrow, 'can I help you? un' Sasori kept his face straight and the two boys stared at each other. Not breaking eye contact.

After what felt like hours, which were in fact only 2 minutes did the redhead reply to the blonde, 'no…' and he looked up at the stars, looking for the bright one. He scanned every corner of the sky that he could see, but he didn't find it. The blond turned his head 'are you looking for something? un' Sasori growled and said, 'shut up brat.' The boy shrugged and sat down on the wet grass, not caring, and watched the redhead search the sky. So said redhead didn't find the star and sat down, defeated. There was a comfortable silence, 'so… what was that all about? un' Sasori glared, 'that really isn't any of your concerns.' The blond rolled his eyes and lay down on the grass, arms under his head and he stared up. Sasori looked sideway at the boy.

Neither of them said or did something, that was until the blond pointed at the sky and spoke 'the lion. un' Sasori looked up at the stars, then back down, 'what?' the blonde smiled, 'there, the sigh the Lion. You see him? un' Sasori shook his head, the blond smiled, 'there, just look at where I am pointing at. un'. After that did the boy point at different star sighs. Before they noticed it did the sun already start to rise, Sasori looked up, 'shit, I need to go home before granny notices.' The blond smiled, 'okay, see you, un' Sasori turned around, 'wait… before I forget, I am Sasori.' Sasori held his hands out. The blonde smiles and shakes Sasori's hand, 'I am Deidara, nice to meet you. un'. After that did Deidara turn back and walked towards the park. And Sasori ran back towards his house.

The rest of the day went by in a haze, but Sasori thought that came because of his none sleep night, so he dazzled of the whole time, most of the teachers didn't mind anymore, Sasori would still stand an A+ even if he slept. So they let him be. In the break did Sasori walk outside, he looked up to see it would be starting to rain soon, not that he cared. Sasori went to take his daily walk around the school; it kept him awake in the breaks and was just on his way back when…

'Hello Sasori-kun'. Sasori stopped with walking, he knew that voice. He turned and said, 'orochimaru. What do you want?' orochimaru smirked, 'quick to business I see? Good.' Sasori waited, 'you will be making my report.' Sasori raised his eyebrow, 'and why would I?' orochimaru laughed and said, 'because if you don't something… unpleased will happen.' Sasori saw from the corner of his eye that kabuto stood close by. No way that he would win from them, he needed help, but the redhead was to damn proud to ask for it. He saw kabuto crack his knuckles as he came closer. Sasori wasn't going to help that weird kid. He didn't even like orochimaru, so why should he? But then again, if Sasori didn't do the report, he would probably not be able to make is own. Right then did someone walk by, 'hey Sasori! Un. How are you doing?' Sasori turned and saw Deidara standing there, next to one of the trees that stood around the school.

The first thing that crossed Sasori's mind was the question: HOW! How had the blond got on the school grounds? There stood a gate, and that gate was locked while school was busy. Not that Sasori was going to ask now, he was already happy that he was at least not alone anymore not that he was going to let the blonde know that, 'what are you doing here brat? Shouldn't you be in class or something?' Deidara smiled and sticks his tongue out, 'I don't do school, it is no fun, un.' Sasori didn't know what to make of that, so he ignored it. Orochimaru stared at Deidara, 'what are you doing here little girl? This really isn't a place to play.' Deidara's smile disappeared, he turned his head, 'What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me? un' Deidara glared at orochimaru, now did orochimaru notice it, 'you are a guy!' Deidara cracked his neck, 'and a mad one… un'.

To say it was a fight would be a lie, orochimaru and kabuto didn't stand a change against Deidara and Sasori. Sadly did one of the two have a knife and cut Deidara, he now had a bleeding wound. Sasori inspected it, 'it is better if we clean it and bind it, before it gets infected.' Deidara just nodded, 'so we do that inside? un' he pointed at the school, Sasori shook his head, 'never truest this school, it isn't been cleaned for what I think 5 years.' Sasori wasn't kidding, the school was REALLY gross. Deidara nodded, 'so where are we going? un' Sasori rolled his eyes, 'mine house, it is close by.' Deidara nodded and followed the redhead.

After a walk from 5 minutes, were the two at Sasori's place. Sasori opened the door and lead Deidara to the bathroom, 'sit down there.' Sasori pointed at the bathtub and Deidara nodded again, he sat down and waited. Sasori opened a few cabinets and found a first aid kit.

Sasori picked up a towel and made it wet with water. When he had that did he cleans Deidara's wound, Deidara hissed in pain but kept his mouth shut for the rest of the time. After Sasori was done with that he picked up a spray. Deidara raises his eyebrow, like he was saying: '…and that is? un'. 'don't worry, it cleans the wound and keeps it from infecting. But it will prick, think you can handle that?' Deidara narrowed his eyes and smirked, 'ttsss. I can handle EVERYTHING! Un.'. Sasori nodded and sprayed the wound, Deidara kept perfectly silence. After Sasori did that, did he pick up a bandage and put it around Deidara's arm. After that was Sasori done, 'look at that, I didn't know you could help with stab wounds… did you really have that much experience with them? un' deidara asked smirking, Sasori just gave an unamused look, 'shouldn't you be thankful THAT I helped you?' Deidara smiled this time back, 'did you forget HOW I got wounded? Ooow yeah, I helped YOU first. un'.

The two stared at one other for a little while, when they heard the front door open. 'Sasori? Are you home?' Sasori sighed and called back, 'yes! I am in the bathroom.' There was a silence and then a sound of someone coming up the stairs. The bathroom door opened and Deidara saw an old woman, the woman walks in and sees Deidara, the two stare at one other. Then Deidara smiled and waved a little with his good arm, 'hey… I am Deidara. un' the woman smiled and walked towards the boy, 'hello, I am chiyo, Sasori's grandmother.' Only now did she notice the blood on the towel and the first aid kit. 'SASORI! What happened? What did you do to the poor boy!' Sasori sighed, 'well… euh…' Sasori didn't really talk that often and didn't know what to say.

Deidara saw this, 'sorry miss, it is my fault. I was walking around a little when I was red hair. I thought that it was Sasori, so I wanted to get to the other side of the railing. You know, to talk a little and everything. When I saw that the gate was closed did I climb over the railing, I was bored so I thought it would be nice to talk to someone, after I did that did I walk towards the place where I thought that I had seen Sasori, un. But after I got there I didn't see him, so I started to walk around a little. I was about to go back over the railing again when I saw Sasori, I walked towards them and well… one of the boys called me a girl and I hate that… so I kind of started a fight. One of the two hit me with his knife, and after that was Sasori nice enough to take my back here to get it cleaned up and bandaged. un' Deidara give a little smile. Sasori kept his bored face, but his thought were everything but that, "Why did the boy help him?" Sasori didn't get it.

Chiyo smiled softly, it was so long ago that Sasori had brought someone over… okay; the blond wasn't in the best state, but hey! It is already a wonder that Sasori wanted to help the boy. So chiyo smiled, 'well. What do you to think about some food? You can stay here to eat if you want.' Deidara looked away, 'I would love to… but I think it is better if I go now-' 'don't do absurd! You are staying here and will be having diner with us, right Sasori?' the last part was said as 'say no and you will have a LOT of problems', so Sasori just nodded and said, 'sure.' Chiyo just kept smiling, 'if you need to, then can you call your parents.' Deidara smiled and before he noticed it did he slip it, 'no need to, un.' He clapped his hand over his mouth, Sasori turned towards Deidara, 'what do you mean?'.

Deidara found out the floor was very interesting, 'well… my parents… kind of… kicked me out, un' there was a silence, 'why?' it was Sasori who asked it, he just couldn't get it why parents would kick there own child out. Deidara shrugged, 'don't know, they said that I had to leave and that I wasn't allowed to ever come back, that is also the reason why I wasn't at school today… or any day for the last 3 years… un' chiyo started to hug the blond, 'wa-wa-wait! What! Un!' Deidara didn't know what to do and asked with his look Sasori for help. Sasori sighed, 'granny, let go of him. Dei, you can stay here as long as you like…' he looked chiyo straight in the eyes, 'right.' Chiyo smiled, 'but of course! Sasori why don't you show Deidara around, then I will cook dinner.' Sasori nodded, 'come brat.' Deidara smiled, 'sure Danna. un'. And the two left the bathroom, chiyo smiled, "maybe does Sasori need a good friend… and maybe does Deidara need someone to look after him." After that went Chiyo downstairs to make a dinner for the three of them.

The two boys walked around, the house wasn't really big and they ended in Sasori's room, 'well brat, I think you will have to sleep here for the time. Until we find a place for you to sleep.' Deidara shrugged, 'don't you worry Danna I won't stay to long here. un' Sasori looked at Deidara like he was crazy, 'believe me, you won't be able to get out of here now that chiyo knows you, and what is the 'Danna' thing about?' Deidara rolled his eyes, 'if you haven't noticed yet, un' he lay down on the bed, 'you are kind of bossy. So I thought it fitted. un.' Sasori stared a moment, 'and what is that brat thing about? un' Sasori smirked, 'easy, you act like a brat, I call you brat.' Deidara sat up a little, 'and what kind of brat things did I do? un' Sasori gave Deidara a look, Deidara smiled, 'okay, maybe I am a little childish, un.' Sasori rolled his eyes, 'Sasori! Deidara! Dinner is ready!' Deidara and Sasori looked at one other, '… is she always so quick with cooking? un' Sasori nodded '… is it eatable? un' Sasori thought for a minute, but didn't really know anymore and just shrugged. After that the two walked towards the stairs.

Once downstairs and in the living room they sat down at the table. Chiyo had cooked them spaghetti and some sauce, and had given both boys a big plate. The three had started to talk a little, and Deidara started bugging Sasori when he found out that the redhead almost didn't eat anything, 'come on Danna! You need to eat! un' chiyo just watched amused. 'Brat, I don't need to.' Deidara smirked, 'liar~ liar~ everyone needs food! Food is like your friend, un' the blond was giving Sasori some weird long face puppy eyes look, Sasori just stared back bored, '… you really are a brat.' Deidara glared, after that he looked at his food, 'a brat is better then a stupid boring person. un' Sasori glared, 'am not stupid' Deidara still looked at his plate 'are too.' Sasori 'I am not going to do this it is childish and I am not!' Deidara smiled, but it was hidden for Sasori, 'are too' Sasori glared 'am not.' 'Are too~' 'not!' 'You are~' Sasori glared 'I am NOT!' Deidara's smile turned into a smirk 'really? Because it is very stupid if you don't eat, it is like a fault that only a little brat like me could make, un' Sasori glared 'I am not stupid, or a brat for that matter.' And to prove it did he take a bite of his food.

After 10 minutes of eating did Sasori have a clear moment '… you set my up, didn't you?' Deidara looked up with a big smile on his face, 'un~!' Sasori just glared. By now was chiyo fully smiling, 'well boys. Why don't you two go play a game or watch a movie while I clean up?' the two nodded and both rose, and walked back towards Sasori's room, once inside did Deidara lay on the bed again. Sasori walked towards his desk and started to work on a puppet. An hour or so passed when, 'why?' Deidara opened his eyes; he had been half asleep, 'what why? un' Sasori looked up, 'why did you do that…' Deidara rolled his eyes, 'because it is very unhealthy to NOT eat. And by the look your granny gave you, I thought that you haven't eaten well in a while, un.' Sasori looked at his desk, 'but why?' Deidara sat up now, looking at Sasori's back, 'why what? Un. Be clearer please, I can't read minds you know. un' Sasori kept looking at his puppet, but couldn't help but smile at that, 'why did you do it?' Deidara sighed, 'like I said, it is unhealthy.' Sasori shook his head, 'I know, but why do you care? The same goes for the whole school thing.'

Deidara rolled his eyes and lay down again, 'easy.' He yawned, 'you needed help. And friends help one other, un' after that did the blond fall asleep. Sasori kept staring at the puppet, not really seeing it, just thinking. "Friends?" were the two really so called, friends? Sasori thought back of his old friends, the ones who left after the accident and after that about Deidara who had come to help him with the fight, and how he had helped the blond with his wound. 'Of course I helped him! He was freaking bleeding!' Sasori said to himself, but then again. Sasori hadn't been bleeding or anything when Deidara came to help him. And still he did, just because the two were so called friends? Sasori felt a headache coming up and rose from his chair. Turned, and saw the blond sleeping on his bed. Sasori stared for a moment, '… you have to be kidding me… seriously?'

Sasori looked outside, seeing that it had started to rain. Hard. After that did he turn back towards his puppet, trying to get at least the arm done before he would fall asleep.

Around 2 am did something happen. Okay to be exact, three things happened. The first one, it started to storm, with thunder and lighting. The second thing that happened was that Deidara woke up, the third and last thing that happened was that Sasori found out that Deidara DIDN'T like thunder and that by having the boy attack him with a hug attack.

'BRAT! Get off!' Deidara just shook his head. Sasori growled, 'don't tell me that you are scared of a storm' 'not…' Sasori looked down, the blond was around his middle, 'what?' 'I am not…of… the…' Sasori sighed, 'I really can't hear you.' 'I am not scared of the freaking storm, but the thunder DOES freak my out! un' Deidara still wasn't looking up. Sasori looked down a little, '… why?' he felt Deidara struggle. He sighed. After that the two kept there mouth shut. After a little while did the two fall asleep.

The next morning woke Sasori up by the sound that was coming from the kitchen, he looked at the clock, and saw that it was just 6 am. He walked down, and stopped in the doorway. He saw his grandmother, and the hyper blond, standing in the kitchen, making breakfast, chiyo turned around and saw Sasori, 'grandson! Why don't you go set the table? Then can Deidara stay with helping me!' not waiting for an answer did she turn around again. Sasori picked up the plates and knives etc. and set it all on the table. He sat down on one of the chairs. Chiyo and Deidara walked towards him and set all the stuff on the table, after that they took place at there own chairs. Chiyo smiled, 'both slept well?' Deidara smiled, 'yeah, thanks.' Sasori shrugged. Deidara took a bite from his bread, 'so, what are you going to do today, un?' he asked it more for the conversation then real interest. Sasori was about to start drinking, 'school' chiyo smiled, this was the perfect moment, 'I am going to chat with the neighbours, AFTER I brought the two of you to school.' Deidara almost choked on his bread, and Sasori spitted his water out, both yelled, 'TWO OF US!' chiyo smiled, 'but of course! Deidara! You need to go back to school. You have to get you education!' the blond and redhead looked at one other, wondering what kind of disaster this would become.

.~$~._.~$~._.~$~._ .~$~._.~$~._ .~ time and place skip~._.~$~._.~$~._.~$~._.~$~._.~$~.

Sasori sighed, to say at least, having Deidara in class was interesting. It had started with him getting pissed of for being called a girl… 5 times. It was also weird to see that Deidara was still very smart, considering that he haven't gone to school for three years. Also was there the little thing/person called orochimaru, who somehow didn't forget about Deidara the last time the two had met. Sasori had just been watching everything that had happened, and had seen that Deidara was perfect be able to take care of himself, which was fun to see.

The two had lunch now, and Sasori sat at his table not really eating anything, 'not eating again? un. I thought I had already told you, that is very unhealthy. un' And now the blond was sitting next to him. Somewhere did Sasori realise that it probably looked weird that he had some new dude sitting next to him. But somehow, he didn't feel the need to care. 'Brat. Don't put your nose in other people's business.' Deidara smiled and shrugged, 'just saying. un' Deidara took a bite from his apple, 'school is a very… how to put it, un. interesting?' Sasori looked up. 'yeah right' Deidara smiled, 'not the classes! But the people! You know, the way they react on everything! un' Sasori stared at the blond, 'what do you mean?' Deidara smiled, 'easy, all people react on there own way when you talk to them, sometimes they are happy, and others are irritated! Un' Sasori rolled his eyes 'of course, that is normal' Deidara smiled, 'and if you watch good you see who is acting, un'.

Sasori was confused, 'acting?' Deidara nodded, 'of course! un' he looked around, 'see the girl with pink hair? Un' Sasori didn't even need to look to know who it was 'I know her' Deidara smiled, 'she acts like a total bitch, but it is her act. She wants to be someone to who people look up, un. I am not talking it good, but she has like… a mask on, one that shows something that the world wants to see, not what she herself want to be, un. after a while do people turn into those masks, while they, if others would have except them, could have been good friends or just nice people. Un. it is like a no ending circle. And almost all the people have that, I see just a few who don't were a mask, un.' Sasori just stared at the boy "did he just say something… I don't even know what to call it!" the redhead thought, and after that asked, 'so, you are one of the ones who doesn't were a mask?' Deidara nodded, 'yup! I am proud on who I am! You don't were one either, you are just you. One of the reasons I wanted to be a friend of yours, un.' Deidara took his apple and throw it away. Sasori thought for a minute about what he had just heard.

***^~._.~^*^~._.~^*^~._.~^*^~._.~^time skip, 2 years*^~._.~^*^~._.~^*^~._.~^*^~._.~^***

The 17 year old redhead looked up from his book. he was in high school. He looked around and saw one of his friends, a girl with blue hair. The girl smiled and waved at him. Right after that the bell rang.

Sasori had not changed in the years. The only thing that had changed is was that he and Deidara had gone to the same high school, and that now they were both in the club akatsuki. The club was ruled by pein, a boy who was 2 years older then Sasori himself, and the girl was the leaders girlfriend, her name is Konan and Deidara had been one of the first ones that had just go up and talked to her. Most people thought she was weird. This had happened in there first year, in the second year was the akatsuki born.

Konan walked towards Sasori, 'what we have now?' she asked, Sasori sighed, 'P.E. it is about time you learn your classes' Konan just smiled. Together they walked towards the gym, after they both got changed did they walk towards the rest, 'yo f*cking firehead!' 'Hidan! Shut up!' a boy with silver-like hair had seen them, but the boy next to him had shut the boy up again, 'Hidan, Kakuzu. Nice to see you guys again' Konan smiled. The rest of the group walked up to them, 'hey guys' a blue like guy spoke, 'Itachi and I had to stay a little longer in class' the boy with raven hair next to him didn't say anything. Pein nodded, 'you had history didn't you?' Kisame nodded, 'zetsu and Tobi are still there.' Konan smiled, 'so the only one missing is-' 'hey guys! Un' Konan smiled, 'never mind, hey Deidara' Sasori looked at his friends, sure they weren't the most normal ones, but he was happy with them.

Most of the time the group just went on trips. They were all really close and helped each other with everything. They all had there own personal problems that they had to take care of. Deidara always said that they all had known a mask, but had destroyed it. Hidan had looked at the poor blond like he was crazy, and after a long explanation had the silver head asked, 'are you f*cking high or something?' and after that had the blond just given up on it. it wasn't like the zealot would ever understand it.

O well. Life with on for all of them. But after 2 more months did Sasori notice that something was up with Deidara, the blond would space off more. And by less concentrated on anything. So had he already walked into the school door multiple times.

'okay, dei what is wrong?' Sasori look up, and saw that Konan and Kisame both were staring at Deidara, 'what do you two mean? un' Kisame sighed, 'please! Everybody can see that you weren't yourself! At least, you act less like yourself!' Deidara smiled, 'nothing is wrong, un. I don't know what you mean but-' 'I was it too.' The rest was quiet when Sasori said that, 'you can tell it you know' Deidara looked at his plate, 'nothing is wrong… everything is great. un' he rose and he walked out of the lunchroom. The rest of the group looked at one other, Konan sighed, 'we need to find out.'

An other week come and went, and the group just wouldn't leave Deidara, they kept asking what was wrong, and every time Deidara would say it was nothing. Konan even went as far to say, 'just give up already! we aren't going to let you push us away!' Deidara had looked her in the eyes and had muttered something to her, after a day had Konan gone towards Sasori and had told him what the blond had said, 'you better can't leave any friend hanging, whatever they say. Un' Konan had asked if Sasori knew what he had meant, but Sasori shook his head.

One other week past and Deidara talk less and less. It wasn't like he wasn't himself anymore, but more like he just didn't want to be seen anymore. That night when both Sasori and Deidara went to bed, 'hey brat.' Deidara looked up, 'yeah danna' Sasori sighed, 'I will ask one more thing, are you going to tell what is going on?' Deidara looked away, but Sasori saw a little smile, '… yes, very soon. un' after that the blond left to go to bed.

That night, for the first time in years, did Sasori dream again.

_The redhead opened his eyes and looked around, 'again?' he asked himself._

'_not really, un.' the redhead turned and saw his friend._

'_hey brat, what is this? How are you in my dream?'_

_The blond smiled, 'you can better ask, how long have you been, un.'_

_Sasori narrowed his eyes, 'what?'_

_The blond smiled, 'please, after the first time you went towards Star Hill I have been stopping those dreams of yours. un'_

_Sasori shook his head, 'that is impossible, you can't stop dreams! This isn't real'_

_Deidara sighed, 'how can I prove it, that this is real… for the greatest part? un'_

_Sasori shook his head, 'you can't. I know that everything can happen in a dream.'_

_Deidara smiled, 'true. Anyway, I just wanted to say goodbye. un'_

_Sasori looked up again, dream or not his friend leaving? No way, 'what?'_

_The blond looked around, everything was white, 'I am leaving, I did what I had to do and now is it time for me to go again. un' Sasori shook his head, 'I don't know what you mean-' 'you made the wish, you wished for a friend, who would be there for you. Always and whenever you need him, un.' Sasori stared, 'you?' Deidara nodded, 'I was sent here to make that come true, un' Sasori looked at the ground, 'then why are you leaving?' Deidara looked up, and smiled sadly, 'because… you don't need me anymore, I noticed it last year, when the akatsuki come, and the friends with them. They would always and will always be ready for you, and well. With that kind of friends, you won't need me anymore. un'_

_The dream started to disappear. 'goodbye, Danna. un'_

The redhead sat up in his bed, then his dream come back to him, he jumped out of bed and run towards the brat's room, he opened the door and… was met with a empty bed and a open window, but nothing from the room was missing, Sasori ran towards his room, got dressed fast, and climbed out of his window. As soon as he was on the ground again did he run towards the Star Hill. The only place where Deidara could go, where he COULD be. Sasori run up the hill, and there he saw his friend. 'so… you did believe me after all, un.' Sasori looked up, 'what?'

Deidara turned, 'that it wasn't all just a dream' Sasori looked his friend up and down, he looked just like when Sasori had just met him, the same jacket, same green undershirt, same dark blue jeans, same brown belt. Even the same smile. The only real thing that was different? The fact that he had a star in his hand, 'you know, I sent you that dream so you would have a goodbye, without seeing this, un.' Deidara rose one of his eyebrows. Sasori sighed, 'what if I don't want you to go?' Deidara shook his head, 'you don't get it do you? I HAVE to go, un. not because I want, but because mine mission is over. If a star stays to long on the planet, the will meet there end, with the thing/person that is important to it, as payment for the extra time, un.' Sasori stared, he remembered the wish his mother had done, how she met his father. 'you mean-' Deidara nodded, 'as soon as you told me that story, I knew what had happened, I didn't tell you… well. Because you easily wouldn't have believed me. un' Sasori looked at the ground for a sec and after that he looked up again, Deidara had a little shining look around him, 'bye Danna, un' and the blond disappeared 'don't change who you are, un.'

**^~._.~^*^~._.~^*^~._.~^*^~._.~^*^~._.~^end^~._.~^*^~._.~^*^~._.~^*^~._.~^*^~._.~^**

***^~._.~^*^~._.~^*^~._.~^*^~._.~^*^~._.~^*^~._.~^*^~._.~^*^~._.~^*^~._.~^*^~._.~^***


End file.
